The End
by imrumbleroar-hearmeroar-meow
Summary: Why did Sam say yes to Lucifer in the episode, The End? Why is Castiel so broken about how things played out? Well beside the obvious canon answer, here's my take on why Sam said yes in The End. Kinda my own personal AU in honor of August 1st Croatoan day. Enjoy! More explanation inside story.


**So hello my lovely followers! I know this isn't Black Butler, but here is a little one shot fic based on the August 1st Croatoan day. First completed Supernatural fanfiction so i hope you enjoy. I decided to take a weird twist on what happened in The End and maybe why Sam said yes to Lucifer. So without further delay ENJOY! **

* * *

Dean was out on another mission. I sighed as the girls left my cabin, and pulled on my pants slowly then sat on my bed. I heard three gunshots go off in the near distance and winced. It had been nearly a year since I completely lost my grace. Sometimes I thought I could feel it, but the drugs made it almost impossible to sense anything but a girl on me or someone shooting at me. I looked at the photo from a long time ago in a much happier time. Dean, Sam, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, and I all stood together at Bobbies. It was before the world had ended. Before when things weren't perfect, but they weren't terrible either. I heaved a sigh. Ellen and Jo got torn apart by hell hounds. Bobby we had to shoot because the Croats got to him. Sam…Sam was dead. Lucifer had taken his body over and hadn't been the same. The nightmares plagued me often of seeing Sam say yes. It was a desperate plea in order to save Dean's life.

I remember the day like it was yesterday…

"_Dean…Dean please wake up…"Sam whispered, worry seething through his voice._

_The demons caught up to us. It was terrible. My grace was already completely whipped out, and the demons had all of us chained up for torture. Sam was the only one unharmed because Lucifer way son his way to Sam. I watched as Meg tortured Dean. He was covered in blood and bruises. We'd been in her capture for almost a week. _

"_Sorry Sammy. We can't have the end of the world coming with Michael still able to hop in a meat suit. Dean-o here has to die. Then maybe if Lucifer says we can Clarence here might get a makeover too. Can't wait to carve an angel wings off," Meg said with a sneer. _

"_Meg leave them alone! I'll never say yes if you hurt another hair on his head!" Sam shouted viciously. _

_Meg started laughing and went back to carving more into Dean. Dean woke up long enough from the pain to scream as Meg pulled out the electrocution machine. She had just finished shocking him for the third time when more demons came in with…__**him.**_

_Lucifer stepped in, hands behind his back, smirking, _

"_Hello Sam. Pleasure to see you again, though I'm sorry it had to be under such harsh circumstances. So Sam…Are you going to end this torture against your friends and agree to be my vessel?" Lucifer said coolly. _

_Sam glared at him with nothing in expression but weariness and loathing. _

"_Over my dead body…"Sam growled through his teeth._

_Lucifer sighed then turned to me with a sad smile._

"_Hello Castiel, my little brother. Sorry to see you in these conditions as well. I'm sure this hurts more for you. Being so useless and helpless, watching those you love get hurt. I'm sorry it had to be this way Castiel; though my offer to join me still holds Castiel. I don't want to cause you more pain my brother," Lucifer asked with a caring expression._

_I turned away and looked at the ground._

"_My answer remains the same. I am loyal to God's will and humanity," I spat out._

_Lucifer grabbed my face roughly and forced me to look at him, now looking angry and terrifying._

"_You are either loyal to a God who has left you defenseless to anything, or you are only loyal to these two boys here. Either way it is a pointless and stupid decision on your part that you will come to regret brother," Lucifer said in a dangerous tone. _

_Lucifer turned from me and went to Dean, who was currently glaring at him, but barely awake. Lucifer grabbed Dean's shoulder and dug his thumb through it, causing Dean to scream again._

"_Stop please. Stop hurting him!" I finally shouted. _

_Lucifer looked at me with a dark smile on his face then pulled his thumb out and crushed down on Dean's ribcage. I could hear the bones cracking and Dean screaming more. It hurt to see my friend, the first man to show me that humanity is worth saving, the man who never stops believing in me, the man I love, in pain. I felt myself shaking in almost defeat._

"_Now Sam, I hate to do this to you, but I need you to say yes. I'm desperate seeing as my current vessel is starting to shut down. So here's the deal Sam. Say yes to me, Dean leaves fully healed with no memory of talking to you since you two defeated war and seprated. Say no I kill him. From there say yes and the deal stays intact, but say no, Castiel dies. Understand?"Lucifer told Sam coolly._

"_D-Don't do it…Sammy…'m not…worth it…."Dean sputtered from where he was chained up._

_Sam looked so scared there. He showed how young he really was there. Sam looked down._

"_You would dare kill Dean. That would be like killing your own brother…You can't," Sam whispered, almost as if he was talking to himself. _

_Lucifer sighed and stepped away from Dean._

"_You're right Sam. Meg finish him," Lucifer stated sadly. _

_Sam's head jerked up as I stared wide eyed at Meg, who walked over with the demon blade, grinning._

"_Sorry Dean. Time to die," Meg said gleefully._

_Meg shoved the knife through his throat and I heard it go through his spinal cord. _

"_No!"Sam shouted, looking utterly terrified._

_I began to shake as I saw the life leave Dean's green eyes. His head went limp, but his eyes didn't shut. They stayed open and lifeless._

"_D-Dean…Dean…" I choked out, my throat swelling up._

_I felt tears threaten to fall as I heard Sam shout at Lucifer._

"_Sam…You have a choice here. I don't want to hurt you. Just say yes to me. I can bring Dean back. I can save Castiel. Dean won't remember this. He'll think you did this on your own. He won't worry about you. I'll take good care of you. I promise Sam. You know I can't lie to you. Let's save the planet. Dean won't say yes to Michael if you aren't there, so the ultimate show down won't ever have to happen. Wouldn't that be nice Sam?" Lucifer proposed to Sam, looking sincere and gentle. _

_Sam looked past Lucifer at Dean, tears falling from Sam's face as he shook violently. Sam started to look between myself, Dean's body, and Lucifer before he looked down, shoulders slumped in defeat._

"_No…"I whispered._

_Sam was going to do it. He was going to say yes. _

'Damn it all where did my grace go! Why can't I help my friends? The one I love! Why am I so useless?'

"_I'll do it. Yes. Just save Dean. Do as you promised. Bring Dean back. Please…"Sam's voice croaked in defeat._

_Lucifer smiled and suddenly a bright light shown. I had to look away. Curse my humanity. When the light faded I looked over at Sam. Lucifer's previous vessel was a dead lump on the ground. Sam's eyes opened in a bright light then he smiled._

"_Let me down Meg," Sam—Lucifer said calmly._

_Once he was down he walked over to Dean and revived him, rearranging his memories._

"_Farewell, Dean Winchester. See you in 2014,"Lucifer smiled then Dean vanished._

_Lucifer turned to me with an evil smile._

"_Time for you to go my worthless brother, or should I say, Castiel the fallen angel?" Lucifer sneered before I vanished._

After that I couldn't live with myself. I watched Dean almost destroy himself. After the angels left, I succumbed to drugs and orgies. The fact I couldn't save Dean, I couldn't save Sam, I couldn't save humanity made me rotten to the core.

"Cas, Dean wants to see you. Says he's got info," Chuck said as he peaked around the door.

"I'll be there in a minute," I told Chuck, standing up.

Chuck left and I went to my cabinet, grabbing a handful of pills and dry swallowing them.

The time for happily ever after is over. Now is the time for war.

_**End. **_

* * *

_**Tada! Happy Croatoan Day!**_


End file.
